<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i get by (with a little help from my friends) by svgurl410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230990">i get by (with a little help from my friends)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410'>svgurl410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Slash, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Relationship Advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's pining, until he gets a little advice from an unexpected source.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i get by (with a little help from my friends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written in 2008 for a fic meme</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was in pain.</p>
<p>No, not the physical kind ... though considering he spent his night as fighting crime as the Green Arrow, he was used to injuries and that kind of pain too. After all, he was only human ... he tended to bruise. But he would never quit what he was doing.</p>
<p>However, at this point, he would take that kind of pain over what he was feeling. Bruises healed ... this ... this was different.</p>
<p>This was pain from his heart breaking and shattering into a million pieces.</p>
<p>This was the pain from realizing that he was in love with the last person he had ever expected to fall for and the one person who would never love him back.</p>
<p>Damn that Clark Kent. Damn him for making him feel this way and damn him for focusing all his attentions on Lois.</p>
<p>At first, when Clark had joined the team, Oliver had only been too pleased with their newest teammate. This move, in his eyes, was a long time a coming. Clark was finally stepping up to his destiny and that was really exciting for Ollie.</p>
<p>He was even proud of the younger man as he got his job in the Daily Planet. Though they didn't hang out much, they were nice to one another and Ollie could have even considered him a friend.</p>
<p>That changed as he saw how crazy Lois was over Superman, or Clark's alter ego. At first, he dismissed his feelings as resentment when he found himself getting frustrated at the attention she paid him and how she always seemed to be first to him.</p>
<p>After all, hadn't she turned him down for not being able to "share him with the world"? What was made this situation so different?</p>
<p>Soon he was realizing though that he wasn't jealous because of Lois ... and quickly found out that he may be jealous <i>of</i> her.</p>
<p>Which caused him to pay more attention to Clark and he found that it was indeed true. He was in love with Clark Kent.</p>
<p>This sucked.</p>
<p>"Oh, Robin Hood!" The all too familiar voice snapped him back to reality and he looked up to see Bart a few feet away.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bart," he greeted the speedster. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Bart replied. "You seemed kinda off at the meeting. Not your usual self. So I came to check up on you."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Bart, but I'm fine," Oliver told him. He still saw Bart as that seventeen year old kid he saved from the streets, no matter how much he had grown up since then. Ollie couldn't see himself confiding this to him. If anyone, it'd probably be Hal, but even talking to the Green Lantern didn't seem appealing.</p>
<p>"Unrequited love taking a lot out of you, huh?" Bart remarked, startling him. "Your wittiness is lacking too."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Oliver said, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You got feelings for the Big Blue," Bart said smugly. "The original Boyscout himself. It's kinda obvious. And you want to bash Lois's head in for going near him."</p>
<p>"I don't," Oliver sputtered but it was too late.</p>
<p>"Dude, it's cool," Bart said. "I mean, guys aren't really <i>my thing</i> but if you wanna get it on with the Boyscout, it's fine with me."</p>
<p>"I don't want to 'get it on' with Clark!" Oliver snapped.</p>
<p>"Why are you so defensive?" Bart noted. Oliver scowled in response and Bart sighed.</p>
<p>"You know, I never thought I'd be the mature one in this conversation," Bart noted casually.</p>
<p>"When did you get so mature anyway?" Oliver grumbled. "What happened to the kid who ate too much and hit on anything with a pulse?"</p>
<p>"He grew up," Bart said seriously. "He had this kind hearted, sometimes annoying, big brother with a fetish for green leather watching out for him, and he was able to mature."</p>
<p>Oliver eyed him and smiled warmly. Yes, he definitely had. He felt a twinge of pride at being credited with some of that. The boys were like his little brothers and he had helped train them to become the superheroes he knew they could be when they first met. It made him feel good that he hadn't screwed them up.</p>
<p>"Don't ever change completely though, okay?" Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, some things never change," Bart assured him. "I'm still trying to get Chloelicious to become the next Mrs. Bart Allen. She's stubborn but i can see she's giving in."</p>
<p>Oliver had to laugh at that.</p>
<p>"Now what about your love?" Bart said. "Never thought I'd picture Oliver Queen as a quitter. Or as someone who is this disoriented when he falls in love."</p>
<p>"It's just ... I didn't think it would hit me this way," Oliver explained. "With Lois, I felt this attraction to her when she opened the door. I always thought love was like that. Not like this. Not getting jealous and bitter over my ex girlfriend!"</p>
<p>"But this is so much cooler!" Bart protested. "Sure you could do the Disney movie style, 'our eyes met' crap but here, you're like 'I saw this chick hitting on my man and I realized I never wanted anyone touching him but me'. Still a bit romantic but very interesting. Plus, haven't you ever heard of the 'didn't realize what you want till you lose it'? Except in your case, you so haven't lost it cuz my amigo is still there for the taking!"</p>
<p>Oliver scoffed and Bart went on.</p>
<p>"No seriously, you may be observant, but you've been missing him the entire time," Bart informed him. "He's been staring at you all lovey-dovey and trying to flirt, granted in a fumbling way but he's tried! It's you that's been blind, Robin Hood. After all his failed attempts, who would blame him for flirting back with someone who pays him some attention?"</p>
<p>Ollie swallowed hard as memories hit him. Clark had paid him attention in the beginning ... he just never thought it was like that. <i>Oh, God, what have I done?.</i></p>
<p>"It's not too late you know," Bart continued. "You're still the one he wants ... you just gotta act fast."</p>
<p>Oliver was filled with a new determination. If there was still a chance that Clark could still be his, he was going to fight and make him his.</p>
<p>Smiling, Oliver looked gratefully at Bart.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Bart," he said, "I appreciate this."</p>
<p>"What are friends for?" Bart quipped. Friends ... the best part of the Justice League was that he found a stable set of friends.</p>
<p>And he was really grateful for that.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later dude," Bart said suddenly. "And <i>call him</i>!"</p>
<p>"Thanks Bart, really," Ollie repeated. "I owe you one."</p>
<p>"It's cool," Bart said and then he was gone.</p>
<p>Ollie grinned, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.</p>
<p>Looking at the phone, he knew what he had to do. What he needed to do.</p>
<p>He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited as it rang. On the third ring, someone picked up.</p>
<p>"Clark," he said after the brunet answered. "It's Ollie ... and I need to talk to you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>